Silent Treatment
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: -"Come on Sonny I said I was sorry, just talk to me already!"


**HEY GUYS! (Monotone) this fic is dedicated for Kaliet and Bestwithbreadsticks for coming up the cookies idea :P (Don't say I never mentioned you!)**

**So, who's excited for summer? *raises hand* Today is the last day of being grade 8 for me! (YAY) And it's almost my birthday! I am turning 14 on June 27****th****! Exactly 1 week after Falling for the Falls part 2!**

**But other than that I had a rough day at P.E. my P.E. teacher told me I was too scrawny and that I needed more muscles ****I mean I'm a grade 8 girl! He expects me to be macho man!**

**Oh, sorry for the rant. Disclaimer: I DO **not **OWN SWAC**

* * *

"Come on Sonny, just talk to me!" I pleaded.

Instead of looking at me, Sonny instantaneously snapped her head to face the other direction.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry?" I tried.

Still no response. Wow, that almost always works with Sonny.

I hung my head in shame.

_*__Flashback This Morning*_

"Hey Chad, I was wondering if you saw the cookies I put on the layout tray." Sonny casually asked as she approached me,

I looked up from the magazine I was reading. I quickly swallowed the remainder of the cookies in my mouth. "No." I answered guiltily.

Sonny crossed her arms. "You ate my cookies." She stated confidently.

I Scoffed standing up while wiping the last of the cookie crumbs off my face.

"Did not." I smoothly replied.

"Did too!" She insisted.

"Fine, show me proof!" I demanded.

"You ate the proof!" Sonny exclaimed loudly.

"Ha! You have no proof, I win!" I replied throwing my hands up in victory.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "So then you ate the cookies I baked?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"You baked them? No wonder they tasted so bad." I joked sticking my tongue at her.

"If they were so bad, why'd you eat them?" she countered surely.

"Because I wanted to know what failure tasted like!" I remarked with a smirk.

"Jerk." She spat.

"Diva." I mimicked.

"Ugh, why are you such a jerk?" Sonny questioned.

"Why are you always so annoyingly cheerful?" I opposed.

"Excuse me?" Sonny asked, her voice raising a few octaves

"I asked, why do you have to be so sunny all the time? I mean especially when I talk to you one minute you're all cheerful, the next you're blowing my head off for some unimportant minor detail! It can be a real pain talking to you sometimes!" I ranted.

Sonny's eyes narrowed at me. "Well if talking to me is such a pain, then I guess we shouldn't talk at all!" Sonny yelled.

I waved my hand around like it was no big deal, "Fine!" I argued.

"FINE!" She screamed before storming off.

_*End Flashback*_

"Sonny I really am sorry," I approached yet again.

She just casually twirled her spoon in the disgusting cafeteria food as if she were alone.

"I like your shirt." I complimented, hoping to get at least a smile.

Instead she ignored my comment and stood up to dump her lunch in the garbage. I trailed behind her. "Did I mention that I love the new hair color on you?" I continued.

Our one-sided conversation lasted all the way to her dressing room, where she began writing a sketch on her vanity desk, completely unaware of my existence.

I leaned against the wall in defeat. Complimenting people was a lot harder than it seemed, besides that it was also tiring work.

The silence lasted for much longer than I hoped for. The only noise to be heard was Sonny's pencil scratching against the rough paper of her sketch pad.

I sighed yet again.

"You know this really is _your_ fault." I said breaking the silence.

Sonny scoffed.

I immediately smiled. "Ha you scoffed! You're not allowed to scoff during a silent treatment!" I asserted.

Sonny remained silent.

"Anyway, if you hadn't put the stupid cookies you baked on the layout tray in front of where we shoot Mackenzie Falls." I argued.

Silence filled the air again.

I uncomfortably shifted in my seat.

"It was good by the way…the cookies that is." I awkwardly said. "I was lying when I said they didn't taste good." I added.

Sonny stopped writing. I looked up at her in anticipation.

"Really?" she asked hoarsely.

It was the first time I heard her voice in 7 hours, 7 HOURS!

My eyes widened. "Did you just…?"

She fully turned around to face me. "You liked it?" she asked just above a whisper.

I nodded frantically, happy to have her talk to me again.

She smiled.

"Good, 'cause I actually made them for you." She disclosed.

"F-for me?" I asked disbelievingly.

She nodded, getting up from her vanity.

"Just think of it as a late Valentines day present." She shugged."

"That is, if we were dating." She corrected herself.

I smiled and took a step closer to her smirking, "I think we should fix that."

* * *

**Yep, very cheesy anyways I have a challenge for all of you!**

**Whoever can find the secret message hidden in this passage will be mentioned in my newest fic!**

**Ok, here find the hidden message**

**I never stopped, I was stronger I kept on going**

**Turn around the wind's still blowing**

**Around this time I've given up my share**

**But you still love me, you still care**

**You're still beside me, I've still got you**

**Not the fake type of friendships, the ones that are true**

**There will always be hope for me and for you**

**REVIEWS?**

**SMILES!**


End file.
